The World We Live In
by Tikayomi22
Summary: Misaki Kurosai was a normal girl going through things a normal girl went through. That is until she waltzes-well gets dragged right into Feudal Japan and has to fight off demons to stay alive. What could a girl do? How can she get home? Who is after her? And who is the white haired person that comes to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

His long dark hair flowed like water over the arms and sides of his throne. His half- lidded red eyes gleamed brightly in the dark. His head was being supported by the palm of his hand, frozen in time. His throne room was dark and had become nothing but rubble.

Soon, when the moon was full. He would be free. He slowly lifted a single finger only to have his entire body have a burning sensation erupt through him. The seals around his throne denied his body's attempt to move.

The seals were doing their best to keep him at bay but they too grew weak. He remembered the day the bastard monk had sealed him. The seal was to prevent him from his plans over fifty years ago and to keep him in a frozen state for over one hundred years. He could remember the day as if it truly were yesterday. However, the seal had begun to weaken. His mind was the first to return from his eternal slumber then, slowly, his body. The monk that had sealed him long ago had died. This could be the only explanation to his powers returning. He felt a familiar distorted pull from deep within his mind. It was calling him.

He grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute. His body was being penetrated by his own power. It was starting to overpower his own state of mind and body, begging to be released. The dark colored energy was beginning to leak from his body and spilled into the world, massive amounts seeking to corrupt anything in its path. But he waited patiently. His day would come soon. And he would be ready.

* * *

She gasped as she pulled herself to sit up, sweat drenched her pale skin and her bright blue eyes frantically searched her dark room. There was no one. She quickly jumped from her bed and to her window then pulled her curtains aside, illuminating the room and bringing her a bit of peace. Once she gave her room a once over she fell back onto her bed with a sigh.

She had been having the same dream for the past two nights. In her dream she would be in a place that was pure white, not a single thing would be around her. Then slowly a white fog would roll in. It was so thick she could barely see her own hands in front of her. Then out of nowhere a rush of black fog would come towards her, a suffocating, evil black fog. She would try her best to run but no matter how fast or how long she ran it would slam right into her, drowning her.

Then right before she would wake up the darkness would whisper to her. It was always something she couldn't quite hear or understand.

Misaki turned to her side and curled into herself then closed her eyes. She was hoping she would go back to sleep for at least another hour or two but as birds chirped and sang from outside she knew she wouldn't. She huffed and pulled herself from her bed. She walked to her dresser and mirror, examining herself. Her waist length black hair hung free down her slender back and her pale skin was a bit flushed from all the excitement. She then proceeded to undress from her gray shorts and gray tank top. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body before she made her way to the bathroom joined to her room. She quickly and precisely lathered her body from head to toe then rinsed off the soap.

Once she was sure every inch of her was undoubtedly clean she went back into her bedroom, still wet. She quickly dried herself and then she picked up her brush and began to brush her hair into her other hand, forming a high ponytail. Once neat and centered she tied a navy blue ribbon around her ponytail. She made sure her feathered bangs rested neatly on her forehead and the sides of her hair were in place.

She grabbed her white school uniform and began to dress. She hated her uniform. It was such a sailor suit. She might as well have bought a sailor costume and wore it to school. Misaki pulled her black socks to her knees and took one more glance in the mirror. She was missing something. She suddenly grabbed at her collarbone then her eyes scanned her room.

Her eyes found what she had been missing on her bedside table. She grabbed her necklace and hooked it around her neck. It was a deep blue quartz stone, hexagonal point pendant hanging from a thin silver chain. It was her grandmothers. Her grandmother had given it to her right before she died and told her to keep it close.

The day she died and Misaki felt lost and alone. Her grandmother's funeral left wounds on her heart. She remembered that day. The sky was gray and covered with clouds. She had been eagerly awaiting for the sun's rays to appear through the cracks of the clouds, but it did not come. Time felt like it had slowed, making that day miserable and draining. The rain hadn't helped either. She felt thousands of droplets of rain hitting her all at once. She did not mind it. The rain concealed her escaped tears. Her dark hair clung to her face and neck. Her black dress clung uncomfortably to her body and her shoes felt flooded.

Her grandmother was an angel. She was someone who cared about more than just herself but anybody or anything. Her grandmother's kindness and softness were anything short of exemplary. She would stop to feed a homeless man or heal an injured animal. She would take care of the sick or water a dying plant she saw on the side of the road just to watch it grow as she walked home.

She was the kind of grandmother who took in her only son's living daughter when he himself died in a horrible car crash along with his wife. She was more than just an average person. She was the one who raised Misaki. She was her best friend. When Misaki had inherited the house and her grandmother's small fortune. She broke down. She had felt like that was what was left of her.

It took months but finally, she was back to her old self. Her junior year was a mess. Between missing school because of her sick grandmother and dealing with her death she was only excused to go to her final year in high school because of her circumstances. This year would be different. Misaki grabbed her bag and made her way out of the door and to school. She was going to graduate this year and she was going to make her grandmother proud. Her necklace gleamed brightly, highlighting future possibilities and a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a fog. A thick fog drifting throughout the land. At first, when it began to appear he thought nothing of it. It was normal for occasional fog in the early morning or late nights. Except it was becoming more frequent and never dissipated. It was becoming so thick that Jaken wouldn't even be visible at times, just his staff bobbing up and down.

Sesshoumaru led the way to the human village Rin lived in, along with his half-brother and his companions. The fog's thickness was sure to cause an uproar in a human village. Humans were known for being unhinged in a state they would deem peril. With the environment, the way it was he didn't want to leave Rin unprotected but shadowing her inside a human village didn't seem like a plausible possibility either. So the best he could do was visit her frequently.

As he got to the edge of the forest surrounding the village he could sense the tension in the air. This didn't stop him from entering the village, they were accustomed to allied demons entering their home. He couldn't say the recent fog wasn't strange but since there was no demonic presence accompanying it he did not consider it a threat. Though, his intuition told him to be on alert.

The moment he found Rin's scent he sprung into the air, the sudden yelling and the usual tug on his fur reminded him of Jaken's presence in the thick fog.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she leaned closer to her husband. Her half-lidded brown eyes stared longingly into the amber ones only a few inches away from her. He turned away from her but Kagome quickly thwarted him by cupping both of his cheeks and turning his gaze back to her.

"Inuyasha, please I'm begging you...SPIT IT OUT!" Kagome shouted, pinching and stretching his cheek. Her husband was a stubborn one. She should have thought about that before she said, "I do". He grabbed her wrists and tried to pull her hands away from his face but she held her ground. Kagome gasped when a loud gulp signaled he had swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted disappointed. He had grabbed a fourth fish that had been cooking by the fire and ate it whole. She had tried to get it back but it was useless. Shippou wasn't going to want it after it had gone into his black hole of a stomach anyways. "Geez, that was selfish! Shippou barely got any!"

Inuyasha scoffed as she finally pulled her hands away from his now redden cheeks. "You snooze you lose. Besides, why aren't you with Keade and Rin like always?!"

The fox child tossed a small pebble at Inuyasha, who successfully caught it and tossed it over his shoulder. "Someone has to protect Kagome from this fog! She could use all the help she can get!"

"What did you say you little runt?!"

Kagome sighed heavily. She turned to Sango and Miroku who were eating silently as they watched them and their usual arguing. The twins were feeding each other's their food and their son was laying down on a small futon in between the couple. As the twos verbal fighting became physical she began to converse with them.

"So, Miroku," Kagome began, "Is there any news about this fog?"

The monk shook his head as he chewed his last bite. "Nothing. There are no reports of demon attacks, infestations, or battles, so I hear."

"And isn't that also strange?" Sango said thoughtfully, "You'd think demons would take this opportunity reek havoc but I haven't noticed anything strange. And I don't feel a demonic presence with this fog either."

"Yeah, me either." Kagome pondered. She was praying this fog was just a tiny abnormality and nothing more.

...but then again was anything just a tiny abnormality in feudal Japan.

* * *

His bones cracked with every move he made. His neck, his arms, his legs, his shoulders were free. The talismans clinging to him, his throne, and his walls began to slowly disintegrate, the ashes fell to the floor. His body was heavy and his mind felt light. His black hair tickled his face as he slowly stood. His body shook as if he were cold and his blood ran hot in his veins. He was weak. His power had not fully returned. He needed energy, he needed power, he needed _blood_. His throne room was dark and every soldier under his power was frozen, a talisman stuck to their foreheads. They were weaker than him, much weaker. So them remaining sealed wasn't odd.

"Arise my fallen soldiers..."

He lifted a lone finger and sent a pulse of energy throughout the room. One by one the talismans crackled then burned, the remnant of ashes falling to the floor. Soon their eyes began to glow, and familiar creaking sound erupted from them as they began to move from their frozen states. Soon the large room was filled with low snarling and slow footsteps. Just like him, they had their powers sealed and were weak, for the time being.

He was going to need more time to finish what he started so many years ago. He needed one thing to make his plans and wishes come true. _The white crystal_. The only thing powerful enough to summon portals throughout time and space. What the wretched monk had stolen from him that fateful day. As glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness his lips pulled upward in an evil smile as a dark fog began to seep from him.

And nothing was going to stand in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a brand new day. Even though it didn't seem like it. As Kagome pushed the woven door her eyes saw nothing but fog. She sighed. This had gone on for about a week. The people of the village were on edge and everyone stayed inside their homes. Everyone was too afraid to be outside Honestly, she had enough of her share with this fog as well.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when Miroku was suddenly standing in front of her. There was no visibility what so ever and people would pop up out of nowhere, scaring each other. Kagome placed her hands over her pounding heart as an apologetic Miroku bowed to her.

"Sorry," he chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head, "I just came to check up on you guys. This fog has gotten worse and the villagers are starting to panic."

"Not to mention its thicker than yesterday," Kagome said, concern high in her voice.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he suddenly appeared next to them, "We need to figure out what's making this fog."

Kagome bit her bottom lip when she saw him. Her eyes immediately stung, threatening to spill the tears that had quickly appeared. Her cheeks were bright red and her stomach was beginning to hurt. She tried to hold it back but the loud and sudden eruption of laughter in front of her made Kagome lose her self-control. Inuyasha frowned deeply at the laughing pair.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Kagome's laughing slowed enough to explain but once she caught another glance at him she laughed harder. The fog made it almost impossible to see what was a foot in front of her but she could make out details of someone's head and neck. Due to Inuyasha's white hair, he blended so well into the fog that it framed his face, making him look like an angry faced cloud. Kagome slowed her laughter again and wiped the tears that fell.

"Whatever," Inuyasha scoffed as his face floated past them. "Let's go find Keade and see if she knows anything about this."

Kagome and Miroku snickered to themselves as they followed behind him, earning a loud "Shut up!"

* * *

"Some-some one wi-will destroy yo-"

He pulled until he heard a satisfying crack and then the monk fell silent. He lifted the head and opened his mouth to let an overly long tongue hang from his lips. The red liquid poured down his throat deliciously. The sweet scent made goosebumps form down his cold, pale skin. The sound of skin and muscles tearing from bone and the wails of agony were music to his ears. All of his soldiers were feasting happily. He tossed the severed head to the ground and wiped the blood from his pale lips. He glanced over the fog covered village. The blood, the fire, the screaming. He had longed for it and they were to be eradicated.

It felt like centuries had gone by without the taste of fresh human blood. It gave him energy and power. He began to walk past the barely devoured humans, stepping into many pools of blood as he made his way to the temple at the center of the village. The very village that the monk that sealed him once lived and home to the white crystal.

* * *

When they found Keade she was in her hut and she was talking with Shippou who had a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked causing them to turn their attention to him.

"Rin's missing!" Shippou shouted frantically.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Miroku asked.

"She went to go to get some fish and she hasn't returned!" Shippou shouted.

"She went to get food by herself?!" Kagome became worried instantly as the fox child ran over to them. A child had no business being in just bad weather by themselves.

"Dammit, Let's go Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled as he held up the woven door. "Sesshoumaru'll kill me if he finds out something happened to that girl."

Kagome nodded before walking out of the door and waited for Inuyasha to get into his usual crouched position. Kagome climbed onto him and waited for his hands to grab the underside of her thighs. "We'll find her."

He stood and began to run following her scent as it led from the village. She knew they'd find her, just safe, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

There he stood in front of the doors to the temple's innermost room, the room where the damned monk had probably planned to seal him and to hide the crystal. He smirked. Even the monks had known it was stupid to destroy something so valuable.

He supposed he should be grateful to their stupidity. It would have been safe to destroy it but smarter to hide it. He knew that monk well enough to know what he had done with it. He also knew how to retrieve it.

He slid a final door open and marveled at the sight of it. The bright orb floating in the middle of the room looked like the sun in the sky. With it, he could find the crystal. He stepped toward it, his red eyes almost smiling. He grasped the orb, his dark nails contrasted with the orb.

He sunk his desires into the orb and soon it would become corrupt. The orb began turning black, which indicated he didn't have much time left before it would shatter. A demon touching the sacred white orb was forbidden and was cursed to destroy itself if ever touched by one.

He had no time to waste. His eyes flashed when the image of the crystal slowly began to appear in the depths of his mind. However, it wasn't just the necklace he got a glimpse of. The necklace was attached to something. He gripped the orb a bit hard, ignoring the cracks emitting from his mighty grip. The image became clearer and then he saw a girl. He frowned, deeply when he saw the girl. Her pale skin, blue eyes, her black hair...

Her pale skin, blue eyes, her black hair...

She was one of them...but not from their world.

He scoffed and let his hands sink into the orb, disappearing within it. He had underestimated the monk greatly if _that_ was his plan. Still, he would retrieve it and destroy the girl wearing it. Just thinking about snapping her slender neck brought great pleasure to him.

Finally, his prize was in reach...

* * *

Misaki sighed. She almost wanted to go back home and possibly look for a job when she saw the math questions on the board. She didn't recognize any of it and none of it made even the slightest sense. Maybe her future wasn't as bright as she had previously thought. When her math class was finally over she quickly adjourned to the roof for her lunch break. She sat on the empty roof sitting on the floor and leaned against the wall of the entrance. She began to eat her food. She loved eating on the roof. The fresh air did her mind and body some good.

Misaki inhaled deeply as the summer breeze pushed past her, tickling her pale skin, and twirling her long dark hair. It felt refreshing on her skin. She smiled and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. She was tired. Classes were just about over and she had one more test to take. She wanted to go back to class so she could study some more.

Misaki quickly ate the last of her rice and chicken. Her lunch was simple and always tasty. She cleaned up her bento and stood, dusting herself from any leftover food. As she picked up her bento she stretched once more for good measure.

As she turned to leave from the roof she felt something. Her chest felt extremely warm. Misaki pulled her uniform shirt away from her chest and scowled. She pulled the chain of her necklace so her pendant was laying in her hand. It was white. Well, it had always been white but this was different. It was glowing a bright white light that almost blinded her.

 _ **You're mine.**_

Misaki gasped, quickly turning to look behind her. She only got a glance of something black, like an overstretched arm grabbing her and pulled her, hard. Her feet left the ground and her breath left her as well. Her entire body flew in the opposite direction from the door of the roof.

She felt panic rise as she felt herself being dragged. Then the school was out of sight. Her body flew into a hole. A black hole. There was no light just darkness but she was still being pulled. She felt hands all over her body, covering her in darkness. She was breathless as someone spoke to her.

 **I finally have you...**

"LET GO!" Misaki screamed. A bright light surrounded her body and she heard a loud cry of pain. The hands on her body loosened their grips then vanished. She got a brief glimpse of light then she fell, her head hit something hard.

Her eyesight blurred. Everything became fuzzy until she saw nothing at all. She felt as if her body was made of static. Her heartbeat pounded loudly, echoing in her ears, along with hushed moans of agony. Then the feeling of static coursing through her body drained away until her vision turned black.

* * *

He howled in pain as he pulled his hands from the orb. His skin sizzled and smoked. He gritted his teeth as he watched the orbs remaining images before it turned completely black and fell to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces. A smirk appeared on his lips despite the pain. The girl laid on the ground, her eyes shut. She was here. Although it was faint he could feel the crystal.

She was in his world now.

All he had to was retrieve the crystal and the power would be his. His soft chuckle gradually became louder until it was a full-blown laugh echoing off the walls.

The crystal was in his reach. The world-no-all of the worlds might as well be his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rin! Rin!" Kagome narrowed her eyes in hopes of seeing the girl better but all she could see was thick fog. It gave off such an ominous feeling. Her eyes scanned the thick blanket of white but the only person in sight was Inuyasha. Kagome huffed. They had made it to the river but there was still no sign of Rin. And it was still going to be hard to find her. There was a hand full of river currents nearby and the odds of finding her at one of them before nightfall was low.

"Where could she have gone?"

"I can't see a damn thing and her scent stops here," Inuyasha frowned.

"We'll just have to keep looking." Kagome exhaled, stepping closer to the flowing river.

She could only guess what Rin could be feeling. She was probably scared and lonely. The poor child knew how to survive on her own but there was so much she could do in a forest full of demons. Especially with such low visibility. Just then, Kagome felt something. It was a demonic presence. She hadn't sensed a demonic aura in a while and she chalked it up to the bad weather. But it wouldn't keep demons away for too long. Soon, they would appear and ready to hunt. The demon wasn't too close but she needed to be on her guard.

 _Seek her..._

Kagome jumped, her hand instinctively grasping onto her bow. "Inuyasha, did you hear that?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was sniffing the air with a rather serious expression on his face. She moved closer to him, keeping in mind to watch her surroundings.

"Yeah..." He growled lowly, his brows drawing together.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, grasping onto his sleeve, "What is it?"

"I smell blood."

* * *

The fog had reached the western lands. The lands had been clear for some time but the fog had progressed onto his lands. The fog had seemed rather harmless, until now. The fog on his lands had a demonic presence within it. The presence wasn't strong. It indicated the demon had not made it in his direction.

A demon changing the environment of his lands would not be tolerated and treated as a threat. He made his way in the direction of the presence, however, as close as he had gotten to the presence he couldn't pick up a scent. It didn't take him long to find a clearing where the presence was occupying. The demon seemed to be all around him yet nowhere. His amber eyes scanned the clearing until his gaze rested on the ground in front of him but nothing was there. Nothing but swaying grass. However, he was no fool.

"Come out." He demanded. He heard a squeal and something brushing against his leg, reminding him of Jaken's presence. He was met with silence as he waited for a response, though he didn't wait to receive one. "I will not repeat myself."

"W-who are you talking to My Lord?" The imp shuddered as he frantically searched their surroundings, obviously not sensing the presence.

Then, slowly, a dim light emerged from within the fog, floating dead center in front of him. The light flickered before it became steady and moved closer to him. The light harnessed a large demonic energy. It resembled an orb and floated. It wasn't a soul nor was it a demon.

It intrigued him.

"What are you?"

The light began to dim once more before the light perked up. Then it whispered harshly.

" _I...I...am...the light..._ "

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he ignored the whimpering imp at his ankles. "What light?"

 _"The...light...in the darkness."_

"There is no darkness." He answered as the light crept closer. The light flickered once more.

 _"The darkness...is coming... **he** is coming..."_ The light went dim. _"The girl...is the only key...left to fight the darkness...find her...or even a demon as strong as you...will perish..."_

Then it was gone. The light vanished and the fog retreated.

Sesshoumaru did not hesitate to leave with Jaken clinging desperately to his leg and trembling openly. He could sense well before the light had spoken of it. There was a great and evil threat looming. He himself couldn't deny the feeling. It was creeping silently. The promise of death and looming terror.

Would he perish at the hands of that evil that the orb spoke of?

The thought made him scoff internally.

Still...

He made his way through the dense forest, picking up his stride toward his next destination. The voice that once spoke to him echoed throughout the forest.

 _"Find her...she is the only hope left."_

* * *

Her blue eyes rolled open as she roused from her sleep, she was first hit with the coolness of the air. Her hand reached up and grabbed at the back of her head. It throbbed painfully. Her vision was blurry for a moment but once it cleared all she could see was fog. When her vision focused she thought for a moment she had actually been seeing things.

Her vision was completely white. She pulled her hand from her head to examine it. She had thought it was a dream at first but this fog was clearly in front of her. It moved past her causing an involuntary shiver to course through her, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Misaki sat up then looked down at her legs and ran her hands over her chest and hair, checking for any damage.

She could see her body fine but she couldn't see anything else. It was eerily similar to the dreams she had the past couple of days. The only difference was the fog would float through her as if she weren't even there. Misaki sighed in relief when she finished herself inspection, finding no serious damage. Then peered around but saw nothing.

"Hello?" She called softly. Her voice echoed and it sent a chill down her spine. The atmosphere was creepy. No one and nothing. She was silent for a moment, listening. Then she heard something. It sounded like a little girl. The little girl was singing.

Misaki couldn't pinpoint where the voice seemed to be coming from but it was close. Her attempt to stand elicited an involuntary moan of pain from her lips. She was quite sore. The singing stopped abruptly at her whimpers.

"H-hello..."

Misaki stiffened. The voice sounded closer than she had thought but due to her inability to see clearly, she was becoming a bit paranoid and increasingly terrified.

"Is anyone there?" the voice said again. The voice, however, sounded just as scared as her. The voice was shaky and a bit hushed.

"..." Misaki clenched her teeth. Why would she call out to a stranger?! Regardless of her age, she knew not to talk to strangers, yet here she was, debating if she should talk to someone in a mysterious fog.

Misaki glanced around the fog, squinting her eyes. Still, she saw nothing. However, she could almost feel someone was close by. When Misaki began to glance around she hadn't realized she was in front of a tree. Daringly, Misaki walked around the tree. She peered her head around, slowly, and saw a child. The child was sitting at the base of the tree, hugging her legs to her chest. Her hair was dark and long with a small ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a purple kimono with yellow butterflies designed on the fabric and a pink obi sash. The girl had also noticed her and gasped, her big brown eyes were wide with terror.

Misaki smiled and waved to her. "Are you okay?"

The girl inched away from her and Misaki sighed. The child was obviously scared so she had to approach her delicately.

"Are you lost?" The girl nodded but turned away from her. Misaki puffed out her cheeks. She wasn't great with kids but she couldn't very well leave her here. Even though she didn't really know where 'here' was. To be honest, she was profusely puzzled. She was sure she was just at school moments ago and now she was in some sort of thick fog talking to a seemingly lost child.

"You know," Misaki hummed as she squatted down to meet the child at eye level, "I'm lost too. Do you have a family? We could try to find them and they might be able to help me too."

The little girl glanced at her, checking Misaki from head to toe. "What do you say?"

The girl nodded, reluctantly, then turned to Misaki. "What's your name?"

"Kurosai Misaki." Misaki bowed her head, "Just call me Misaki."

The girl nodded and forced a small smile.

"...My name is Rin.."

* * *

A/N: Let me know if there are any errors I need to correct.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin," Misaki whispered to the girl, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

The girl turned to Misaki with a confident nod of her head. "Yes, I'm sure the village is this way."

Misaki was sure as well. She was sure Rin had no idea where she was going. Quite some time had passed since they started walking. It couldn't have been more than two or three hours. Actually, she was wondering why they hadn't gotten close to any campgrounds or seen at least one other person. Although it was difficult to see anything with this fog. She could barely see the little girl walking in front of her. Not to mention a throbbing pain on the back of her head was starting to bother her.

Misaki sighed.

She was tired of this fog. It was beginning to haunt her nowadays.

"Do you need a break?" Rin called over her shoulder. She seemed a bit worried as she watched Misaki.

"No," Misaki forced a smile. Truthfully, she was feeling a bit weak. Her strength felt fleeting since she had woken up. Almost as if something sucked the energy right from out of her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I know that when I use to travel the land with Lord Sesshoumaru I would get tired all the time."

Misaki cocked her head _._ What kind of name was that? Was it an imaginary friend, Misaki thought to herself as the little girl continued to guide her to the unknown destination. "You look a bit tired so I thought you may need a nap."

"Who is Lord _Seshumaro_?" Misaki couldn't quite remember the name but she hoped her feign curiosity helped distract Rin from Misaki's declining strength and obviously exhausted appearance. Misaki was 18 years old she did not need a nap. Although, it did sound nice.

"Who? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Misaki nodded at the little girl who turned to stare at Misaki with a bit of a bewildered expression. "You don't know Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Misaki giggled a bit as she shook her head. "No, I don't."

Rin's eyes were a bit wide and her mouth was open slightly. She seemed to genuinely be surprised that Misaki had no knowledge of this supposed person. "That's funny. I've never seen someone who hasn't known Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Is that so?" Misaki's brows furrowed together. She was doing her best to focus on the conversation at hand but Rin's voice was slowly falling on deaf ears. Misaki pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. The throbbing sensation in her head was making her feel weaker and weaker. There was one consistency within her, however.

It was a voice. A voice she hadn't recognized but yet she had. It was whispering something to her. It whispered to her over and over again. She heard it when she woke up too. It spoke in such a low voice at first so she had not paid it no mind, until now. She still couldn't make out what it was saying however, it was growing louder as time went on.

She looked around but there was no one she could see. The fog limited her sight. She couldn't see if someone was following her but she was sure there wasn't any other soul around them. Especially not close enough to whisper to her. Misaki's shadowy gaze found Rin who had been talking to her about something. She hadn't seemed to have heard the voice though.

It wasn't even a moment later she felt herself start to drift in and out of consciousness. The world was a blur and odd images and sounds seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of her mind, as though they were being blown about viciously by a harsh wind. The little girl's voice momentarily brought her back to what was happening around her, but after a second she was once again lost to her thoughts.

It almost felt like somebody was trying to look at her, stare her right in the eyes, but she couldn't see them. However, she could feel someone was there. She was becoming overwhelmed. The whole world simply felt as if everything were in low resolution, a bad quality tv show. Confusion, along with extreme exhaustion, blossomed within her and she knew that sooner or later she would pass out.

"Yea," Rin nodded, unknowingly talking to herself, "Even by name Lord Sesshoumaru is known for his strength, kindness, and mercy. He was so strong he even defeated Naraku. He was an evil-"

Misaki had tried to focus on Rin and what she was talking about but she couldn't. Her vision was starting to become blurry and her legs felt as if they'd give out. Even her breathing was becoming harsher as a thin layer of sweat began to cover her even paler than normal skin. Rin had apparently noticed it as well. She peered back at the pale woman and pursed her lips before she made an inward decision.

"Follow me, Misaki," Rin waved her hand as she gestured for Misaki to follow her while she detoured from the path and sat at the base of a nearby tree. She folded her legs under herself and motioned for Misaki to join her. Misaki was too weak to object. Misaki sat beside her and rested her back against the tree for support.

"Let's rest a bit," Rin said softly.

Had she looked that terrible? Almost as if Rin heard her question the little girl nodded. Rin glanced around their surrounds and into the dense forest, "We should be safe here."

Misaki's eyes tried to flutter close but she kept them open for one more moment. Curious as to why the child was worried about their safety she asked, despite her weak, stammering voice, harsh breathing, and heavy eyelids.

"...Safe from what?"

The little girl blinked at Misaki, again seeming surprised by the question as if Misaki should know more than she did. Then Rin said something Misaki was not able to respond to.

"Safe from demons, of course."

Then Misaki's blue eyes vanished underneath eyelids and she sunk into wallowing darkness.

* * *

Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's shoulder trying her best to dodge any branches that might hit her. She wasn't even sure how Inuyasha could see as he ran. But he was swiftly dodging any large tree or branch that would appear in his path.

"Inuyasha, can you see?!" Kagome shouted over the rushing winds.

"Not really, just wingin' it." He shouted back as he barely dodged a low hanging branch.

"Inuyasha! That's dangerous!"

"Tch, I got it!"

Kagome huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his hair, a futile attempt to protect her face from the branches and trees. If she was going to die from his reckless behavior she was taking him with her. She could easily see Inuyasha running face first into a tree and knocking himself out and then blaming it on her for jinxing him in the first place.

 _Seek her..._

Kagome gasped and peered around. Just then, Inuyasha dropped to the ground and Kagome winced at the feeling of her stomach lurching upward a bit. "What are you doi-"

Inuyasha quickly removed her from his back and slapped his hand over her mouth. Kagome was about to protest further until she saw where his gaze was focused. The fog wasn't covering it like it had everything else. In the middle of a large break of trees and bushes was something large and black. It was a demon. It was twice the size of a single wolf. The body was built like a lizard, from the scaly surface of its skin to its long tongue. The feet looked similar to an eagle's talons and at the end of its tail was shaped like a cleaver. It also had razor sharp teeth but she could only tell that from the blood dripping from two protruding canines. Its eyes were large, slanted, and gleaming a bright bloodthirsty red color.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest and gasped into the hand covering her mouth when she saw the answer to the unasked question. On the ground and lifeless was a human who was eaten from the waist up and blood poured on the ground. The demon had come to notice their presence. It swiftly turned itself to their direction with a deafening and fear striking growl. Inuyasha didn't hesitate. Kagome felt the warmth of his hand disappear from her lips.

He stood with his sword, Tessaiga, was drawn and aimed right for the demon.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "What is that thing?" Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the demon. She has seen all types of demons in this era but there was something odd about the one in front of them.

"I don't know but either way I'm killing it," Inuyasha growled as he charged.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha swung his sword at the demon. His sword missed its mark. The demon jumped back and slid to the other side of the clearing. It stood in between him and her. Kagome gasped and quickly stood. This was bad. They hadn't even been able to assess the situation before something went wrong. The demon growled and hissed at him before turning to look at Kagome. The demon's eyes gleamed a piercing red light.

Kagome didn't waste another moment unprepared. She quickly grasped her bow and an arrow from her quiver. She aimed it, ready to release it. The moment the demon moved to step closer to her Inuyasha charged once more. The demon barely turned to acknowledge him. It peered over its shoulder, unprepared to defend itself. Kagome knew Inuyasha would be the victor. Or so she thought.

The demon showed intelligence that they did not assume it had. When Inuyasha's sword swung down, aimed for the demons back it's cleaver shaped tail blocked his attack. Tessaiga and the demons bladed tail collided.

"Wha-!" The demon's tail flicked Inuyasha across the clearing. His back collided with a tree, breaking it in half. He let out a cry of pain as he fell.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha quickly kicked off pieces of the splintered tree and got to his feet.

Kagome did not wait any longer. Any of Inuyasha's attacks would not reach them in time if the demon were to attack her. The moment the demon's eyes locked with hers she let her fingers release the arrow. She stood waiting for the arrow to fly, however, nothing happened. Kagome tried to turn to see her bow and arrow, trying to figure out why her arrow wasn't firing. But she couldn't move. Her head, fingers, arms-nothing would move. Kagome tried to open her mouth to speak but even then nothing came out. Her entire body felt like it was being encased by steel.

"K-Kagome?!"

Her eyes thankfully listened to her commands, found Inuyasha. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared her then at something behind her. Her body wasn't responding to her but still, her mind was racing and her heart was pounding like a drum. She didn't have to look at what had him so scared. She could feel it.

Emerging from the thickets directly behind her were demons. One by one they appeared, snarling. Their red eyes flashed as they found her frozen form. There were four in total. Kagome felt an overcome by the fear filling her. What was she to do?

Then they charged, all at once.

"KAGOME!"

The only thing Kagome's wide unblinking eyes could register next was a powerful, striking green light.


	7. Chapter 7

_...My, my it's time for you to wake up now._

Misaki's eyes slowly slipped open. She felt warm. Her body felt light and surrounded by water. Her body felt submerged just up to her neck but her legs and back were touching the shallowed bottom of whatever body of water she was in. Her fingers and toes twitched at the sound of a single drop of water falling into what sounded like a giant body of water. Then moments later her body felt the ripples of the water. She tried to get up but her body refused to move at her command. Then she spoke, but the words didn't come from her unmoving lips. It came from somewhere deep within her.

 **"I'm so tired."**

How was she talking? More like who was she talking to? Her body still did not move. She became increasingly petrified and yet she felt safe. Almost as if she knew who she was talking too. And what was this airy feeling flowing throughout her body?

 _You can not sleep forever, dear._

 **"...Who are you?"**

Why did she sound so...angelic? Her voice was her own but it sounded as pure as the feeling flowing throughout her body. Her body felt weird as well. She felt...different.

 _That will come in due time. But I will say it is an honor to finally meet you._

 **"...Me? Why me?"**

 _Because you are the light, my dear._

 **"I'm...the light...?"**

It didn't take long for her to realize she was speaking to a man. But she didn't know this man. He seemed to know her. Why? How? And why was he calling her the light? The voice that told her that a while ago said the same thing. She was the light. But that voice and the man talking to her weren't the same. The other voice was feminine...

 _Yes, the only one who will destroy the darkness, of course._

 **"What darkness? What are you talking about?"**

 _Ah, that too will come in due time, my dear._

 **"...I'm so tired..."**

 _Yes, but you need to wake up._

 **"...Later..."**

 _Hm, you're more stubborn than I originally thought. You're just like your mother._

 **"My-my mother...? How do you know my mother..?"**

 _Soon, my dear..._

 **"Soon?"**

 _Yes, soon. Now, awaken!_

Almost as if her body was driven by the command her eyes shot open. Misaki panted heavily, taking in as much oxygen as she could. She felt as if she had been suffocating. She placed a hand upon her heart before she grasped her face and her hair, subconsciously checking to see if her body was still intact. Once her breathing slowed and he heart was about to burst from her chest she leaned against the tree with a deep sigh.

She at least felt better. She wasn't as weak as she had been. She felt as though her strength and mind had come back times two. Despite her weird dream just now and the voices she's been hearing...

Misaki felt a warmth by her side and peered down to her left to see Rin. She hadn't forgotten her but she was worried. Hopefully, she hadn't scared her. Seeing an adult pass out probably wasn't the most reassuring thing. Rin was leaning against her side with closed eyes and a steady breath.

The poor girl had fallen asleep as well. Misaki had to resist the urge to laugh. The little girl was just as eager to rest as she had been. It made her wonder how long she had been lost. The sky had finally become clear. As Rin napped Misaki noticed the fog began to roll away, exposing more of the forest around them. Misaki was thankful. Now they could see if they could find a place or person to help. Still, she decided to not wake the sleeping girl. She needed to conserve her energy. Hopefully, they'd find a way home soon.

Misaki huffed. Now that she really could think about everything she was worried and on edge.

What was going on?

Everything was strange and it didn't start with the little girl. Misaki definitely remembered waking up this morning and heading to school. Everything had been fine and normal all the way up until it was time for lunch. That's when she saw that giant arm stretch from the sky and grab her. It pulled her into something like a portal.

She sighed.

Misaki, however, was still unconvinced. There was no way something crazy like that could happen. This wasn't some anime for goodness sakes! How could...

Misaki brought her hand up to her view. But she had felt it. She felt the hand grab her and she felt a power emitting from within her when she screamed for it to release her and then it did, dropping her to where she was now. She felt all of it. The air around her and the ground beneath her. None of that felt like a dream. Misaki looked down at the naping girl next to her. Even now it all felt real. The little girl, Rin, napping next to her was not a dream. The way she spoke and the body heat radiating off of her was real.

But, that's what truly terrified her...

If all of this was real and she wasn't at home or at school, if all of this wasn't a dream; where was she?

Why was she here?

Who brought her here?

Where was here?

Who are these voices?

Is she just going crazy?!

Suddenly, Misaki was brought out of her frenzied thoughts by the sound of cracking branches. She immediately raised her head. Her eyes wondered throughout the forest, seeing no one. Misaki quickly stood and felt euphoria flowing through her. Had someone found them? Had someone come to their rescue? Who was it?

 _R-...!_

Just then Misaki saw a blur. The blur was fast and ran throughout the trees. Misaki squinted, trying to focus on the darkness moving just a short distance from them. The leaves fell from the trees and the ground seemed to even rumble beneath her feet. Once it had stopped moving she could make out the figure. Instantly her blood ran cold and her heart began to pound. Eyes, red gleaming eyes, stared directly at her, wide and fearsome. The eyes watched her but did not move.

"Rin," Misaki whispered harshly as she bent down slowly to shake the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Wake up." Rin's eyes slid open and fluttered up to Misaki.

"Huh? What's wrong-"

 _RU-...!_

Rin was quickly cut off when Misaki pulled the girl to her feet and shushed her. Rin's eyes blinked away the last of its weariness when she noticed the tension and fear seeping from the young woman. Her face was serious and her eyes were focused as she stared straight ahead.

Misaki could hear nothing but her heart pounding in her ears as she watched the trees. The voice was there too. She was trying to hear what it was saying but the loudness of her heart was almost deafening her. She waited. They waited. The hairs on her nape stood on end. Though there had not been a bit of wind, she shuddered. The reason why; the blur in the bushes did not look remotely human. It didn't even look like an animal. The dread persisted as she stared at the still creature. It was silent. There was silence and she took the opportunity to listen. Listen for movement, help, anything-

 _RUN!_

Then a loud growl rumbled throughout the forest. Misaki grabbed Rin's wrist and without hesitating ran, pulling the little girl behind her. Rin let out a petrified scream. She could hear loud thumping and the ground shook underneath them. They zipped past trees, small bushes, and large boulders. She didn't stop. She ran forward with no direction, too terrified to even look back. Her spine tingled, anticipating something to grab or attack her from behind. Hundreds of questions blasted through her panic-stricken mind.

What was it?

What was it going to do if it caught them?

Where was help?

Paranoid and gripped in a panicked state, Misaki ran faster. Her vision was blurred as tears built in her eyes. She didn't know how long she was running, it felt like a century. She begged, pleaded internally for help to come but there was no savior. Misaki peered over her shoulder to get a glimpse of what was chasing them. But there was nothing there. They whizzed past foliage, trees, and boulders in a blur. Misaki wasn't sure what to do next but stopping definitely wasn't even the first thing that came to mind

"Misaki!" Rin screamed out. Misaki turned to look forward and saw what alarmed the child so. There was a large ledge that led to a drop a few feet in front of them. Misaki gasped, halting immediately. However, it was too late and all she could do was slide. Her shoes caught no traction in the grass to stop them.

Misaki's feet slipped at the crumbling edge and then they fell.


End file.
